


Dead Girl vs Devil Man (Unrated)

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady
Genre: Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	1. Teaser

_Warning:  The story will contain sensitive content including violence, gore, mentions of rape/non-con, nudity (Satan and Sirene), sexual content and water torture. And it's not for anyone who is weak-hearted or anyone who can get easily offended by the story or the content in it. And this is the UNRATED Version._

_And I wrote this since the fan fictions involving Ryokira or Akiryo (Akira/Ryo)_

_And for anyone who don't know what is Devilman, it's a manga created by Go Nagai who created Mazinger Z and Cutie Honey. Devilman is about a guy name Akira Fudo who manage to gain the power of a demon known as Amon. The reason Dead Girl is invented is because in the anime, Devilman look human before the OVAs had made him less human and more of a demon, so I made Dead Girl like a human corpse demon._

_The scars on Dead Girl including the Glasgow Smile is based on The Black Dahlia case and there will mentions of that case._

_Any ways enjoy this story and leave kudos_

* * *

 

**_Many years, the world started as a dark place with just water, water everywhere. Then slowly, light came in and then the land as animals appear. Big and Small, they had ways to survive, from horns to wings, fur to talons, teeth to claws. They hunt, they work as a team, they kill, they populate._ **

**_Then Mother Earth, mother of Titans, then created mankind to create life even more. However the titans just saw humans as a threat according to a fallen angel, so the titans kill and enslaved humanity. Expect for one, Light who instead guided them with knowledge of hunting, gathering, farming and trading._ While Other Titans create horrible creatures known as Goblins who would kill and rape anyone in their line of sight.**

**_Unlike Mother Earth. Titans can age or even die, so Darkness was aging and his powers crumbling, he tried many things to keep his power going, it all failed. His final attempt had cost everything. He took his eye out and that Red Queen, the demoness of pure bloodlust._ **

 

**_Even she was made, she killed Darkness' allies and finally Darkness himself and destroy Goblins'  fortresses which resulted in many goblin deaths. Light is lucky since she was not aging nor her powers were crumbling however she was worried herself, she chose a man who had the powers of a titan and a human, with the powers from her and Mother Earth, the man is promised to save humanity but first he had to allied with Red Queen, The Avatar knows Red Queen will be hard to allied ,but with help of the surviving humans, he had propose a plan, they made a concoction made of wine and blood._ **

**_And once Red Queen had drink the wine blood and fallen into a sleep, The Avatar was able to separate her dark nature in seven dark qualities of humanity, Lust, Greed, Envy, Wraith, Gluttony, Pride and Sloth. Once she was awoken, she ended up helping Avatar to sealed the titans, eliminated all  of the Goblins and freed humanity from slaughter and slavery._  **

**_But nobody knows what happen to the Red Queen, it was believed she went into some hibernation._ **

* * *

Siberia, Russia 1989:

 

The chilly bitter air of the icy desert was enough for someone to freeze to death or get frostbite real easily. In the part of the stone cold desert was a group made of 15 miners and 7 scientists who are busy with a drill and one of the miners ask, "Hey Ivan?" as a burly looking blonde miner by the name Ivan ask, "Yes Alexander." as the sound of the drill begin to act crazy.

"Holy shit." Ivan cursed as the miners had ran to the machine to pull the drill out as one scientist had lower some equipment. Alexander ask, "So?" the scientist replied, "It's 1,100 C or 2,000 F. I don't know why I think I heard screaming." Then Alexander say, "What screaming?" then scientist answered, "Human screaming." holding a melted microphone then Alexander paled, "I'm going." as he was going to pack up, Ivan was confused and decide to follow Alexander.

 

Alexander and Ivan are one of the lucky ones to avoid the demon, the madness begin on one morning.

 

It was breakfast for the miners who are joking around with why USSR will somebody beat the fearful Americans until they smell something horrible, it was smell of sulfur and burning flesh as the sound of screaming got louder and louder until the miners and scientists ran outside and the group saw a horrific sight they will scarred them for life even to their deaths.

 

The creature look over 8 feet tall, muscular and its skin a dark red with it's mouth full of sharp teeth. Instead of nails, it had jet black claws. A furry black tail was swinging like a dog wags its tail, then it muttered in Russian, "Я победил." as it took off, leaving some fire and carnage.

 

It didn't long to find the corpses of the miners and researchers to be found. Signs that are burned

* * *

Tokyo, Japan 1994:

 

Noburu-Hideki open the door of the Saizo household, it happen when Hanako had vanished and he believed this twisted family kidnap her, soon they would have karma knocking in either form of a group of cops to arrest them or Noburu and his yakuza gang to slaughter them all.

 

When he open the door, he found Hanako sitting by herself, right beside her was a cup of sake. The Noburu then took the cup and drink the sake, "Hanako, you're like 9 years old, sake is not for kids like-" then he froze as Hanako mutter, "Just make you're not dying many times before." as he fell over, twitching in agony as he was coughing badly, then he went limp as his eyes rolled up against his head. 

 

Noburu-Hideki was dead.

 

Hanako got up as she look at Izanagi, who is slashed many times on the chest, his cock chopped off like a sausage. Blood was staining the futon and his kimono. He groaned, "W-Why." then Hanako then glared at him. "So you won't rape poor Ken ever again."

* * *

Catholic High School, Tanah Merah, Singapore 2004:

 

A young teacher hummed happily, unaware of a terrible event, nearly when she open the door and let out a ear piercing scream.

* * *

East Malaysia, 2018:

 

Fire, it was everywhere. It was discover to be some kind of Soviet Space Ship, it had been a long time since the fall of USSR. The Medics discover 4 bodies, 3 are dead. However 1 is still alive, looking sickly and thin due to the malnourishment. The survivor would sometimes shake a little due to the air.

 

The ambulance drove in the night, unaware that the man on the stretcher was awoken, then violently his fingers dug into one of the paramedic's neck, allowing fresh blood to drip her neck as her partner who is driving look in horror. Then the ambulance flipped violently and crashed.

 

From the blazing fire, emerged one survivor, the female paramedic, her eyes went from a dark brown to a diluted blue color with red markings on her face. Her wounds of the crash were gone now as it healed.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

"P-please... let.. go.." a teenage girl croaked at her attacker who had his hands around her neck, "No... you fucking whore! I will not let you leave, you heard me you fucking bitch!" then the girl went stiff, the attacker thought, "Oh shit. I got to get rid of her body before anyone sees the body."

 

* * *

A young female student was backed against the wall, panties down to her ankles and her shirt with her bra gone as the ghoul approach her as she was about to scream when

SNIKT!

"Holy Crap Gabby."

The student look up to find the ghoul, dead and a girl either the age range of 11 years old.

* * *

 

_**wElCoMe** **BaC** **k** **BeAtRiCe** _

* * *

Beatrice woke up with a gasp to the flash of lighting and the sound of thunder outside, she scanned the area, out of fear if she woke up Gabby, her younger half-sister, who is sleeping soundly, despite the lighting. Beatrice took a few deep breaths to relax her sanity and her mind in check. Beatrice slowly walked to the bathroom quietly, opening the toilet lid to throw up, but she didn't retch but instead she stared at the toilet water of her apartment, a drip of saliva only came out of her mouth and in the toilet, taking a deep breath, she close the lid and walk back to bed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Saya Ayumi, who is the school editor for the newspaper club, Saya was here for two reasons, curiosity and to see if it's going to work or not.

To Saya's shock, tied to  the altar were Mikoto and Haruhi, nude, bound and gagged against the altar, Beatrice can be a little picky, but Saya know Mikoto and Haruhi, they will pick on anyone who is better than Haruhi, and Mikoto will go along with her, which lead to people saying that they're lesbians. 

Beatrice is not a homophobic but she knows that these two hellhounds will tease anyone who is better than them. Beatrice is the best swimmer and is not afraid to jump into the water to swim to the finish line, the reason they didn't target her is because Beatrice will always the locker room locked up when she is changing her clothes. 

"Well, Saya. I will be doing this to protect Miyuki." Beatrice says, "I already know these hellhounds before." then Saya interrupted, "What if they are no longer virgins." Beatrice then glared at Saya, "Are you a virgin?" then Saya said, "Yes." in a nervous tone "Then hold up your hand." Saya obliged as the blade of the sacrificial knife made a small cut on her hand, which cause blood to drip on Mikoto and Haruhi to scream through their gags, but it fell on deaf ears, or maybe Beatrice and Saya are chanting in Latin that they didn't hear them. Then silence as Saya ask, "Did it work?" and Beatrice was say something but she saw someone or something, it look like Akira Fudo but something is wrong, bat wings were coming out of his head, his pelvic area and legs covered in a coarse black fur with his feet looking like an animal. 

It was glaring at Beatrice then it grinned, it's not a sadistic nor a friendly, it was smile of sexual lust. Beatrice heard that rape is basically to her so fucked up. Beatrice was nervous at first, fear was swarming in her mind, was the demon using Akira to trick her. Then Beatrice was levitated toward the demon, then Beatrice was screaming like a banshee with her feet kicking like mad, then she fall to the ground, butt first.

Beatrice then look up to see Saya with the grimoire the two students are trying to do a demon summoning. Silence reigned then it was interrupted with Beatrice saying, "What about the mind erasing spell." then Saya replied with, "This?" as Beatrice approach Haruhi and Mikoto who begin to plead again as Beatrice puts her hands on the bound swim team members' temples and chant, "Klaatu Barada **NIKTO**!" as Haruhi and Mikoto both loss consciousness.

 

* * *

School, people can say school is hell on earth,  Beatrice is not sure about school, but her friend and classmate, Yuki died last night, she was found dead along with Yoshihito, a teacher. Rumors had spread around that Yoshi had a crush on Yuki, but when her parents found out, they threatened to call the cops on Yoshihito which cause him to rape and kill Yuki then commit suicide out of guilt that his reputation as a teacher would be ruined. And make things worse was Keiko, that annoying brat falling to her death by accident and Sam, her half-sister who had escape Limbo, had join an arm cutting rally due to her healing factor.

Almost half of teachers are students that used to be here.

Which includes, The art teacher, Hikari Nagayama, Beatrice's teacher and the occult club leader, Rika Funo and lastly, her substitute teacher for Rika Funo, was Mrs. Yui Saeki.

* * *

Beatrice was bored like always, tapping her pencil against her desk, Yui Saeki said, "Class, we wall know about Yuki right?" and the class replied with "Yes." but Beatrice walk footsteps walking to the door, when the door open, standing there was Yuki, she look fine, her long beautiful auburn hair was in pigtails, her baby blue eyes stared at Yui who is surprise, then the student say, "I'm sorry if I'm late."

Then Mrs. Yui had said, "Well Yuki, I guess you'll here. Why not take your seat because we had a quiz." and there was groan in the class and Yuki nodded and sat in her desk, "Expect for Akira Fudo and Beatrice." Beatrice then rose up from her desk, and she walked toward the door and left the classroom.

* * *

 Beatrice waited outside of school, tapping her foot as she stared at her phone with such impatient, she grumbled to her self, then her phone ranged as Suki had answered, "Hey Beatrice, I heard that you like that guy named Akira." 

Then Beatrice went silent for a moment, since she and Akira were kids, they are basically inseparable, even if someone tell them to sleep in separate rooms, her/she would be replied with a double temper tantrum with Akira's sobbing and Beatrice's yelling and shaming them for making poor Akira cry,  things change, a growth spurt and his personality went from a wimp to some kind of predator, his body was muscular and athletic, his eyes were sharp looking with hair being a black mane. At first, Beatrice thought he had taken her "Be Glorious." to the next level.

Or maybe he watch episodes of JoJo Bizarre Adventures lately.

* * *

_Beatrice look in horror at the squat toilets!!!!  In her mind was "OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she had to squat to use the toilet. But her silence was interrupt by a cackle of a woman, then a shriek of pain then silence._

 

_"What the fuck is that?"_

* * *

_"Pinkie Promise Akira."  "Pinkie Promise Hanako." "Cross my heart." "And hope to die."_

* * *

"Pinkie Promise, Cross my Heart and Hope to die...….. Yeah right" "Uhh Akira, are you okay?" Akira turn around and saw Miki Makimura, her face was etched with worry, "Is there any wrong?" and Akira replied with, "I had a nightmare." Miki respond, "A nightmare?" and Akira nodded and Miki looked worried, "Oh. That's reason you're standing up there by yourself." Akira say, "I need some fresh air and privacy." 

Miki had finally understood what Akira wanted and say, "Oh, Okay." as she walked off, leaving Akira some privacy.

* * *

School had ended for Beatrice, to her it is time, she need to find Akira Fudo real fast.

As she ran out the front door, she turn around and saw him, standing right behind her, she yelp, "Oh shit! Akira! WHY!" but Akira didn't flinch that she cursed at him, Beatrice froze and ask, "Where are you going." and then Akira respond with, "Seeing Ryo." then Beatrice ask, "Why? Can I come too?" and Akira sigh, "You can."  He knows Ryo is his friend, how would possibly go wrong real fast.

* * *

_"S̱̳̺̬ṱa̶̙̦̜͍n̵̘̥̰̙d̻̝ ͕̼͡U̠̰̣p̣̠͚ͅ,͏͎͎̤͈̤ͅ ̩̭͇ͅM̢̦̱̟͎̹̟a̜̦̹̟͈r̺̰̜͉͘ͅk̴ C͇a͝ḽa͍w͖̠̦͟a̙̘͎͔̺y̼̬͚̙̲̲!!!!!" Amon growled at his opponent who is groaning in pain, scars of past battle litter his cold skin, Amon laugh an evil laugh, "L͇̫͚̜̱͖͞o͔ok ̩͎̠̥͚̺̞͘a̺̦̣̦̮̼̩t͉͚ y̗̭̬̱̹o͇͇̗̤͞ų̘̳̹̬̙̹̘!͈̺̙̫̤̭͙ ̨̬̩Y̮̹̗̬͠o͓̗̘̣̰̗͜ͅu͚̣ ̦b͇̼̲̺ḁ̳̘̰̼̜ͅr҉͓̩̣͎̠ͅẹ͎͕̭ly҉ ͡g̜̤͚̮͡e̡͍̱͚t͉̯͖͇ ͔̠͙̭̟̪u̶p̶̥̠̪̟̖͍͈ ̶a̡͓̹̯͍̼n͍͉̲̥̲͎͇d̙͙̗̹͘ w͈͚̞ạ̝͟l̝͎̫̗̣k̷̪!͇̮̼̼̣̰!͎̩̭̳̻̳̰͝!̴̗̩̜̖̻̞" Undertaker growled, "Amon, soon you will **REST IN PEACE!!!!!** "_

* * *

"Ryo?" Beatrice was shocked when he was recovering very fast, Beatrice look at Akira, "Is it okay if I can talk to Ryo, please?" then Akira look at her and say, "Okay." when Akira left the room, Beatrice stare at the prodigy boy, "Why are you in the hospital?" 

Ryo replied, "Well, Akira had somehow control a demon." But Beatrice reacted, "You're lying." then Ryo reacted with, "No I'm not!" with Beatrice grumbling angrily, why does Ryo had to be lucky one and be a prodigy, Ryo explained, "It happen in a flash, Akira was no longer a human but a demon, and he starting to kill the other demons to save me, well I was hurt really bad. Akira was freaking out." 

Beatrice had brushed it off, "So what?" Ryo ask, "You need to draw blood to prove yourself." Beatrice sigh, "Okay, If you either lying to telling the truth.", leaving Ryo in his hospital room.

* * *

 "Well, I don't understand?" Akira mumbled as Beatrice was trying to find a door, "I heard there is a nightclub somewhere." it took like 12 minutes to find the door due to the door being so blended in the wall, so Akira open the door with his strength as it banged against the wall, Beatrice knows her plan very well, she hosted a party and she need to cause a fight to see if Akira is a demon or not.

The first thing they heard is loud music and Akira saw people dressed in provocative clothing, even though he had notice it before, that's when he gets very suspicious of Beatrice, despite the sound and the dancers dressed very provocative, Akira and Beatrice are only ones not dressed like in the crowd since Beatrice is wearing only a sweater and a pair of old looking jeans. Beatrice and Akira had found a table who didn't smell of sex and alcohol.

"Demons didn't exist, Ryo told me he wasn't lying." Akira was confused, why hadn't Beatrice believe that Akira was a Devil Man, "Did you work out or watch 3 or 8 episodes of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures?" Akira grumbled a bit, In the anime, it had muscular men in it and in Star Dust Crusader, Jotaro was 17 years old. The anime was enough to get a woman hard. Akira laugh at the joke, "Haha, I got muscular because of those men from that anime." Beatrice frowned suddenly and Akira notice it and his expression soften, "Hey, what's the matter?" then she spoke, "Remember, Be Glorious?" then Akira say, "Yep, I know that word." then Beatrice say, "I had a nightmare." then Akira said, "What its it?" then Beatrice answered, "I saw someone being killed by someone." Akira was surprised.

Then suddenly, Beatrice got up and pulled something out of her pants pocket, it look like a kitchen knife. Akira was about bound out of his chair when Beatrice slashed at the dancer in the arm, allowing fresh blood to sprayed and dripped on the dance floor, he didn't die but he was screaming in pain as he put pressure on his arm to stop the bleeding, in the athlete's mind was, "Oh shit!" as Beatrice to slash more people, when she dropped her knife as Akira grabbed her arms to stop,then she ended up punching a yakuza member, the heavily tattooed man growled, "Oh did it." then Beatrice blamed on a hippie by yelling, "The bearded man did it!" and then a violent fight happen with people beating the crap out of each other, and then a brass knuckle was thrown into the mix thus spraying more blood, then Beatrice's eyes caught someone with their phone.

It was Sydney, the transfer student with her clique of bullies, they will target on the weaklings, at least Beatrice was not beaten up, she had notice Sydney, then she heard, "119, what's the case of the emergency." and right before Sydney could even speak, Beatrice had notice Sydney's shorts and the floor underneath her feet was soaked in urine with people yelling, "Girl, There is a bathroom." with disgust in their voices and worst yet, the girl begin to shriek how it hurts as she transform into a chimera-like demoness, as she begin to violently devour her clique members and two dancer, Beatrice was more shocked as slowly the people in the nightclub begin to transform into demons, violently, all of the demons are devouring the people who didn't become demons, it was complete madness, Beatrice quickly grabbed the kitchen knife, she repeat in her head, "The Father, The Son and The Holy Ghost." as she begin to charge at the demons and right before her knife could slashed at them to save Akira, there was a sound of slashing as the demons around Akira fell down, having been torn at the waist, then suddenly, Akira had grabbed the Chimera Demoness that was once Sydney and violently rip her mouth apart from both the upper and lower jaw, then he shrieked, "YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Akira begin to twitch and transform, his skin turning from tan to an ashen blue color, his teeth grew sharp similar to a shark, black fur cover his legs until they reach his waist, his hair waved in the air until they turn into similar to bat crest, something was coming out of his tailbone and Beatrice gasp, "Is that a f-fucking tail!?!?!?!?!" 

Beatrice had notice Akira was growing tall, bones snapping and cracking until he was over 8 ft. tall, Beatrice had mutter, "A-A-Aki?" but the demons say, "Amon?" then the demon who is Akira shriek, "Amon is no longer here. HE'S EATING SHIT IN HELL RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN CALL ME  **DEVILMAN**!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrice was in shock as she what Akira had said it's not eating shit in hell but it's "Devilman?"

It was the moment Beatrice knew. Akira is Devil Man. Ryo is telling the truth, Akira had manage to control a demon in his body the whole time, Beatrice watched as Devil Man slaughtered all the demons, with some people fleeing from the madness and the massacre, as wings burst from DevilMan's shoulder blades. Then a hippie who is beaten by the yakuza member earlier grabbed her wrist as he pulled her away from the massacre, he yelled, "Are you dazed or something?!?!?!" Beatrice look at the massacre and saw the demon or Devil Man who slaughtered them all, he was smiling at her in a creepy and bloodthirsty fashion. In her head was, "Did Akira had control Amon in him. That's why the ritual wasn't working." all she say, "Please don't hurt me....." but then she heard, "LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!" there was an Insect Demoness yelling at Devilman who look at Beatrice and then he growled, "I won't hurt her.. But I would hurt YOU!!!!" then Devilman rip, yes rip the breasts of the Insect Demoness. AND he had started to eat them. Then Beatrice vomit at the sight of the Devilman eating the globes of flesh.

 

 

**< \----------------------To be Continued---------------------------**


	3. Chapter 1.5: LIFE

Beatrice was busy looking stuff on the computer until she came across, "LIFE." since she was curious, she look it up out of curious.

 

It was still night but Beatrice know she would need some sleep until morning

* * *

Beatrice had ran to the L.I.F.E organization building faster than a gazelle being chased by a lion, the building is big with **L.I.F.E** as a logo. To Beatrice's surprise, it's like a museum, lots of children with their parents. Beatrice was so busy with standing around when she heard a "Excuse me, ma'am?" said someone, Beatrice turn around to see a man, he look somewhere in his 20's to 30's, dressed in black. He greeted, "Hi, my name is Drake." bowing to her in a polite, smiling a friendly smile.

 

"So you're Drake." Beatrice said, the female student walk up to him, "Can I speak to you in private. I have a vacation Saturday." "Oh okay." Drake had answered, walking away from the kids, then Beatrice's tone went serious, "I heard that was a space ship crash in East Malaysia." "A crash."  


"Yep. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to pack up. Bye." Beatrice left, leaving Drake alone, face etched in worry. He hoped she won't uncover what his company really does. Then he sigh in relief, "Thank god."

* * *

In a village market of Malaysia:

 

The sound of owners calling for people to buy their food. One approach a bowl of eels, wearing a paramedic uniform. Little stains of blood covered the uniform as she approached one eel, grabbing it and then, she bit the head. The owner reacted, screaming out, "Be careful. You might-" then two monks ran towards the paramedic. But however the paramedic reacted with bloodlust when her hand turn into a claw similar to a bird's talon. The talons grab the one of the monk's head, blood dripped down the back of the monk's head as a loud crushing of bone with the monk went limp, dropping the first monk.

 

The second monk was also killed, the talons enter his chest, ripping out his heart which is still beating slowly, exposed in the Malaysian air. The paramedic grinned evilly, lift the heart to mouth, she begin to chow down on the heart, fluids splattered on her face. People react by screaming and running but one elderly woman.

 

The paramedic approach her, then she put her hand on the elder's shoulder, then the elderly lady felt something evil enter her body. Was it a hantu?

 

Then the paramedic fell down, dying of malnutrition and starvation as a result. The elderly lady look at the corpse and begin to walk from the market.


	4. Chapter 2: Renew

**WARNING: This story will have Izanagi Effect, gore and mention of the Demon Tribe.**

* * *

 

_Last on Dead Girl vs Devil Man, Beatrice hosted a party to prove if Ryo is correct or not, and let's say, he is correct because the demons are spawning and killing the dancers, Akira quickly transform into his Devil Man and begin to kill the demons to save everyone. How will he react when Beatrice is a Devil Man herself, controlling a Lord of Darkness? And lastly his half-sister become one herself too._

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Renew

* * *

 

 

Beatrice was almost dazed when the hippie pulled her wrist away from the madness, even though Yakuza is known to be dangerous, one member, the same one who beat up the bearded hippie, uses his katana to slashed three demons in front of the running crowd, with no warning, he yelled, "RUN!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!!" then finally the door to reveal an officer who is shocked.

 

In the ambulance, Beatrice sitting in ambulance with the bearded hippie and the yakuza member, with the hippie yelling at the heavily tattooed man, the Yakuza member wearing a leather jacket to hide his tattoos from the cops, sitting across from the three was a young female officer, her long dark brown was hanging like a curtain around her waist. She greeted Beatrice with, "Hello Beatrice." as she bowed, which make Beatrice replied with a bow too. As the young officer sat down, she say, "My name is Aki, is it okay if you tell me what happen." and Beatrice begin to tell the story, "I was charging to save Akira then the demons felled down, then I realized Akira is transforming into a demon himself, he said that his name is Devilman and torn the demons apart like tissue paper, then a hippie grabbed me. Then when I turned around, that demon who is Akira was grinning directly at me. AT ME!" but Aki muttered, "Maybe it's something people may call, just a bad nightmare." When Beatrice heard nightmare, she yelled, "It's not a nightmare. I saw it i-" 

But there was a loud knock on the ambulance door, Beatrice nearly jump, a voice yelled out, "BEATRICE, ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!?!" and then the ambulance door opened to reveal Akira, looking okay, worry painted his face, "Is she okay?" he asked, Aki replied with, "Just a nightmare, I believe." with Akira looking confused, how he, a Devilman himself, know the difference him killing a bunch of demons and a nightmare. He sigh, he is glad Beatrice is okay. Expect...

".. ** _Hung..r..y.._** " 

Beatrice froze. "Hungry." she muttered.

* * *

Beatrice had the worst trouble at Ryo's apartment the worse than the Black Sabbath. Beatrice was complaining about the dang voice. "Hey Ryo, is it okay if I-" before then she had lost it, eating a burger, ripping into pieces like some kind of wild animal she was.

 

"Uhh, That's Akira's burger." 

 

Beatrice around, snarling with her face turn almost a corpse-like color as she nearly lunged at Ryo who jump back, then Beatrice was calm down, confusion was etched her face.

* * *

Beatrice had finally made it to the cabin with Akira and other people. Which include Jun Fudo, his half-sister. Beatrice didn't know Akira had a sister. She guess Reijiro had a previous relationship before Kaori.

She remember very well of the cabin. It was the same one when they are kids, along with Reijiro and Kaori. Now this is like many years, Beatrice came back to Japan, time had changed, she discover what changed Akira, a demon he manage to control. Did Beatrice control a demon herself? 

* * *

"Thank god" Beatrice collapsed on the cabin foyer ground, of course, it was dark and quiet. Reijiro had everything turn off right after they left. Akira had pick up Beatrice off the foyer floor and sigh, "I know you're tired." Beatrice groaned, they found a shortcut, which last much longer.

Jun Fudo stared at Beatrice, the teacher say, "Whoever made this cabin did almost a good job, it look like the walls are stained in something, but the interior look good." The interior look similar to a haunted house, cobwebs scattered on every corner of the ceiling, a couch, table and some chairs, a small tv in front of the couch. There seem to be 4 bedrooms, but they are 8 people, Beatrice, Akira, Jun and 5 of Jun's students, which include Suki, Yuki, Ishizu, Akiko and Mai.

 

********Later that night************

 

The table was full with food, Beatrice never saw so much food before, demonic appetite from Akira. Calming herself down, it was interrupted by a crash in the cellar. Akiko yell, "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!!" Then Beatrice got up, "I will go check it out." Beatrice walk down the cellar with everybody else eyeing the cellar door, then Beatrice came out with a strange looking book, it almost bumpy and black like oil, "Hey, I found it along with other stuff."

"Other stuff." Akira tilt his head.

 

**************Later like 18 minutes***********************

 

Akira had notice Beatrice had left, "Damn it, when she is coming back?" Now tired of this bull shit, Akira grab a leather jacket, ran downstairs, burst out the front door, screaming out, "BEATRICE! DAMN IT! I THINKING SOME OF DEMON POSSESSED HER! DAMN IT!" Then he saw her, well expect she wasn't moving. "Hey, you okay?" then Beatrice nodded, "Yea." her voice sounding weak. Akira was stupid enough to approach her.

Beatrice look at the book, then suddenly she read in...Polish? Then violently, they appear.

Demons...

They seem be arguing over what do with her.

"Eat her!" "Fill her up with young!"

But the argument got worse, it was a distraction.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!" Akira transform into Devilman again.

"Oh hey A-" then the upper face of the first demon to see Devilman is torn off, blood sprayed like a water fountain. However, Beatrice was to see Devilman's face...

His skin of the upper half was a greyish blue, his teeth were full of sharp teeth, capable of tearing into flesh. While there are tear streak marks, but his eyes... Oh Dear Lord.. His eyes were glowing red.

Beatrice ended up running as Devilman kill the second and third demons, not caring if she was running from him.

* * *

Beatrice reacted by the shock and confusion, then she ran farther and farther until she bump into a outside Black Sabbath Party. Just like all Black Sabbath parties, people wear provocative clothing or nude, some are nude with body paint, some were dancing, some were talking while others are engaged in sex. Beatrice felt like she's getting so dizzy. Then...

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 

Beatrice snapped out of the dizziness, one of the females' breast spawn teeth and eyes with her nails turning claw like, a guy's dick turn into a huge drill from Tetsuo, another turn into a Merman from the video game, Project Altered Beast, and others look like creatures from every mythology Beatrice know as a kid.

There was screams of horror as the participants who are not demons fled or get torn apart. Beatrice stood up, getting dizzy, but there is a new sensation.

"Are you confused? You want to be a Devilman like Akira..." Beatrice look around to see a man, skin corpse color, Beatrice then say, "I want it, I need it to protect Akira, right now!" then the demons then surround her. 

"I NEED IT!!!!!!!!"

Then the demons went silent then they all fall down, dead. "W-what.." Beatrice say in shock, then she felt her body changing, her arms and legs were changing, the snapping and growing of the joints, Beatrice had notice her legs begin to look like it can easily dwarf any Olympic weight lifter, her bones were expanding along with her muscle, Beatrice begin to look like some of pinup model, but she felt pain on her body, she thought a succubus took over her but it wasn't. Slowly, scars begin to appear, some appear to be a result of a violent fight, some from a history of past self-harm. Lifting up her hand, she felt the right side of her face was burned. However it's not all, two scars appear on her cheeks in form of a horrific smile along with scars of a botch shaving attempt. Beatrice charged at a merman demon, her fingernails becoming black claws, ripping and slashing his throat open, spilling blood and a strange slime, one of the demons yelled, "UNDERTAKER, WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING?!?! YOU SUPPOSE TO EXPAND THE DEMON TRIBE T-" but Beatrice/Undertaker interrupted with, "I'M NOT EXPANDING ANYTHING!! UNDERTAKER IS NOT HERE! YOU CAN CALL ME, DEAD GIRL!!!!" and one of the demons yell, "I think the girl was able to control him." "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Dead Girl shriek, and start to kill all the demons again.

 

One had his head ripped off along with his spine, some were torn open, however one, was it Naza, was running but Dead Girl appear right in front of her, Dead Girl's clawed fingers hooked on Naza's breast and putting her foot on the demoness' abdomen and rip her breast and severed her from her waist. The ground bore a horrible blood red. The screeches of the demons had ended in bloodshed.

Dead Girl had sigh, "Finally I can really smell it." but Beatrice/Dead Girl sniffed herself, "Was that me?" surprised by what she smell, it's almost similar to a rotting corpse and blood as she gripped her side in pain, "Was that me?"

* * *

Dead Girl examined the woods, then she saw him, Akira Fudo. But he was not alone.. "Was that Jun?" being silent, Dead Girl revert back to Beatrice so she can act cool. Beatrice look at Akira and Jun, then the woman ask, "What happen?" then Beatrice mumble, "I don't know, I got lost." Akira sigh but notice a trail of blood, it appear to be fresh.

 

"Son of a bitch, they're all dead." Akira said with Jun gasping in horror, "Who would do this? I thought demons are impossible." then he heard a motorcycle starting, then out of nowhere, Beatrice came out of nowhere of a motorcycle. She avoided Jun and Akira, then a man came out, his short black hair was like a nest of vine. He was wearing something to a homeless man. "Where the fuck she is?" Akira point at the trail, "Oh shit! That demon possess her." Akira scream out, "WHAT!"

 

* * *

Beatrice look behind her, that man was gone, "Good." She thought to herself until suddenly....

 

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Beatrice hit against a tree with the motorbike, she hit the ground with a thud, her left arm was bloody but her left leg was twisted up to the kneecap. "Oh fuck..." Beatrice groaned in pain, her leg was aching from the pain, she begin to hop on one leg, she was limping and hopping at the same time from him...

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!!!" Beatrice complain quietly, it burns her nerves. Beatrice had to be brave to survive. "Undertaker..." said someone, Beatrice yell, "Who's there!" She sense a demon? She begin to limp faster and faster, was it Amon or Devilman? Beatrice had struggled with a broken leg but she saw a business man, "I'm not Undertaker." but the man, "Undertaker, even if you are bloody and broken, you are still strong." Beatrice notice that man before, he was that L.I.F.E company.

 

3:00 AM

 

 

Akira was able to find Beatrice, laying on the ground, looking beaten and bloody with a leg twisted. Then Beatrice hoarsely yell, "Transform into him!" "Him?" Akira look confused, "Devilman.." Beatrice growled, "COME ONE, TRANSFORM! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME ON, DO IT! TRANSFORM!!!" Akira was not taking no as an answer, transforming into Devilman. He was about to pick her up when all of suddenly, he was hit with a sharp pain... No it was impossible. Beatrice's leg was healing but her body was changing, looking some of pin up model, scars and lacerations appear on parts of her body with her face look burned and scarred. Then Devilman felt a searing pain in his stomach, unaware that who ever what Beatrice became had stab through the abdomen and was running through every tree until she manage pull herself off away from Akira.

Was she distracted?

Devilman hit the ground with a thud, he can't move, he was losing blood. Then finally he revert to Akira and passed out.

* * *

"SHOOT HER SHOOT HER!!!!!!!" screamed a soldier before he was torn into shreds, Bando was trying to shoot but he hit the ground on his back. Dead Girl look at Bando, then she whisper, "Do you believe in God?" Bando froze, although his mom is an atheist but Bando mutter, "Yes." and Dead Girl's reply is, "SAY HELLO TO HIM!!!!!!!" as a black clawed arm appear, then gouged his eyes out, the soldier was screaming in pain. With Dead Girl smiling like psychopath, taunting, "You are a soldier for Drake. How would he react when I take his soldiers. I wonder if-"

 

Dead Girl was interrupted by a pain on her back, she turn around to see Jun, no way....she become a Devilman... just like Akira...but fur only covered her breast and groin and she still had her bangs. Dead Girl had know fighting is impossible so she had do one thing. Dead Girl begin to run towards a river, she swore she heard Jun screaming, "WAIT!" but Dead Girl didn't hear her. 

* * *

Dead Girl grinned, "I ESCAPE AMON! SHE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T S-" the sun begin to rise, then Dead Girl hissed and shriek in pain and agony, then she revert back to Beatrice, then she collapse on the ground.

Then Beatrice woke up, her head is aching bad. Then she realize something, "Oh no..."

 

<\------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 2.5: We Are....

Ring, Ring, Ring!

Beatrice was a changed person, sounded more irritated after last night. Getting up and walking toward the phone, she answered it with, "Hello?" then there was Akiko's voice, "Beatrice, I don't want to be worried but Akira is at the hospital for a horrible accident he was in. I wondering if you are okay." Beatrice then ask, "Does Akira want something to eat?" and waited until Akiko replied, "Yes, but he is recovering from the anesthesia, he is going to react to the food he eats." Beatrice knows it before, taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

" **I never saw this before?** " Undertaker spoke to Beatrice who replied, "That's chocolate. What? Are you surprise?" " **What? I eat demon and human flesh, and you killed a bunch of-** " but it was interrupted by a door opening as a man, wearing a pillow case over his head and holding a burlap sack went to the cashier, begin yelling, "Okay, put the money in the bag! PUT IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrice thought to herself, "First human kill." as right before the cashier could open the register, a black mass of hands grabbed and held tight on the man's ankles and shins, holding him still. "The hell?" he yell out. Then Beatrice begin to twitch as she transform into Dead Girl, the smell of a rotting corpse spread in the air despite her looking like a fresh cadaver of a murder victim, she spoke in both the demon and vessel's voices, " **Why someone like you would do this. You will end up in Hell like Ted Bundy. Kane will like some company.** " and man was frozen.  _Hell... Ted Bundy... Kane..._ "What the hell are you?" and Dead Girl responded with, "We... are.... Dead Girl." with the man terrified, unable to move. " **On second thought...…….** "

Dead Girl bit hard on the man's throat, breaking his vocal cords and wind pipe completely. With the man choking on his own blood, Dead Girl took this as a chance, biting his head clean off. The cashier watch in horror as Dead Girl chewed the head and swallowed it whole, she slowly changed back to Beatrice, who mumbled, "Sorry, my buddy is cranky and hangry." as she put the grocers she got for Akira and herself which is chocolate on the counter. Akiko had thought it was hormone imbalance.

After paying and getting her grocers, Undertaker spoke to her, " **BUDDY?!?!** " Beatrice react with, "I can't use parasite." " **Oh.....** " Undertaker spoke again.

* * *

Beatrice enter Akira's hospital room, he was sleeping. He look terrible, bandages cover his stomach where he was stabbed at from last night. Slowly she place the bag, only getting the chocolate out so she can eat them. She thought about Reijiro and Kaori.

Beatrice had thought about it before.

* * *

It was night time when Beatrice was walking home, it was silent. Too silent. Then she saw someone, Reijiro, Akira's dad? He was stumbling like he was drunk or high and his skin is green like a turtle. "Hey, Mr. Fudo." she called out to him then he turn around to look at her. He kept on muttering, "Beatrice..." over and over again. "Hey. Are you okay, Reijiro?" Beatrice ask then he begin to break down, now sobbing, "I...I Killed...my w-w-w-w-w-wife... A-a-a-A Oh ple-please B-Beatrice, I love you as a daughter but please do-do KILL ME! COME ON, DO IT NOW, KILL ME NOW!" Beatrice become confused at first then she heard Undertaker, " **JINMEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH. I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Then Beatrice transform into Dead Girl once again then mumbled, "Okay Reijiro." then she heard, " **REIJIRO IS NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!** " " **DO IT!** " Undertaker shrieked in her head then Dead Girl charged at the turtle demon, her right arm turning into a blade, thrusting into Jinmen's chest, spraying gore as the blade reach to his neck, slashing the main artery and the jugular, thus killing the demon who is responsible for Kaori's death. Now he was dead, she had risk death before.

"I'm sorry, Reijiro..." Dead Girl had muttered, a single tear falling out of her eyes then there was a voice yelling, "Holy Smokes!" it was Taro's voice. Dead Girl turned around to see Taro, yet the gore or Dead Girl's horrific scars didn't bother him at all. "Hey Taro, is there something wrong?" called a woman's voice, then Dead Girl froze, it was Akiko.


	6. Chapter 3: Leviathan and Behemoth Part 1

Akiko drove the car, which contains Beatrice, wrapped in three blankets while Taro sat across from her.


End file.
